


The Best Damn Pilot

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of Shara Bey's death again, and on a day that usually has Poe down in the dumps, Rey is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Damn Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another little fluffy one shot here! I thought it was about time that I got to this one, I've been meaning to write it for a while, I hope you guys enjoy it! :3

    It was just another day at the base, or so Poe tried to convince himself of that from the moment he woke up today. He tried to pretend it was just another day, just like all the other times this day had come around in the years that passed, and though it had been twenty-four years, it still got to him, because who could forget the death of their mother? It’d been an accident, a common occurrence when you’re a pilot for a living; something had just gone faulty at the wrong time and suddenly it left a broken-hearted Kes Dameron with explaining to an eight year old Poe why his mom wouldn’t be coming home again. Poe had cried for months after his mother died, he didn’t even want to ever smile again; she had been his whole world, the reason why he wanted to be a pilot when he grew up - and then she was gone in the blink of an eye because of an accident. 

 

    But Poe eventually recovered, just as everyone does, but every time this day came around no matter where he was in the galaxy or what he was doing, a little bit of sadness weighted him down. The only way he knew to keep those thoughts and memories at bay was to keep himself busy; work on his ship, see if BB-8 needs any repairs, maybe go for a patrol if one needed to be done. The trick was to just keep his mind occupied as he had for the past twenty-four years, and get through the day quickly; or at least he was until Rey showed up. 

 

    “Hey hotshot.” Rey called out, she looked different from her usual self. Ever since she returned to the base she’d slowly started deviating from wearing her trusted Jakku attire and playing around with different hairstyles. Today she was just wearing a simple light blue tunic with dark pants, boots, and her hair down, one of the native flowers of the planet tucked behind her ear meaning that BB-8 more than likely brought that to her this morning. 

 

    “Hey.” Poe called down from his X-Wing with a grin. “You look nice.” 

 

    “I’d hope so, I was sort of dressed up for our date that you missed.” Rey answered, she wasn’t being snarky or snippy, she had just stated it as if it were a simple fact. 

 

    “Date? Oh crap, our date, that’s right.” Poe hung his head in disbelief, wondering how he could be dumb enough to forget that he’d made a date with Rey for today to keep his mind busy, he figured if all else failed, at least the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, who was also his girlfriend, would surely be able to distract him, and instead he’d managed to keep himself so distracted that he forgot their date. “I’m sorry Rey, I completely spaced out, we can still go grab something to eat off the base if you want, it’s almost dinner time anyway.” 

 

    “It’s alright, I just came to check on you.” Rey said. “We don’t have to go out, I just wanted to see if you were alright.” 

 

    Poe realized then that her words were too gentle, she wasn’t giving any reaction about him missing the date because she knew something, she knew exactly what today was for him somehow even though he hadn’t told her. 

 

    “...Who told you?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “...Luke.” Rey admitted. “He said he remembers feeling your mother's death through the Force all those years ago. He gave me the day off because he thought I knew, though I didn’t know until he told me.” 

 

    “I’m sorry, I just...I usually try to keep myself busy on these days, I don’t like to think about it much.” Poe shrugged before he started dismounting his X-Wing. 

 

    “Of all the people in the galaxy, I would have hoped that you would have told me, but I don’t blame you for not letting me know.” Rey sighed, walking up towards Poe before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled into the crook of his neck.  

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe hugged her back tightly in response, breathing in the faint flowery scent that was stronger than the scent from the flower telling him that it was either Leia or Jessika that put the perfume on Rey since that wasn’t usually her thing. “I still wanna take you out though, can we go grab something to eat?” Poe offered. 

 

    “Sure.” Rey smiled as she pulled away, pressing a kiss to Poe’s cheek before taking his hand. “Lead the way, flyboy.” 

 

    “You don’t mind going on a date with a greasy and stubbly pilot then?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “I’d  _ love _ to go on a date with this greasy and stubbly pilot right here beside me.” Rey assured him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Their dinner date had gone by well, as all of their dates in the past had, and as always after they ate, Poe walked Rey out to the fields right before the tarmac and the pair would lie down and star gaze for a bit. It was comfortable, just to lie there and hold Rey at his side, but the silence was weighing him down as his mind began to wander and he was desperate for conversation. 

 

    “Did you like dinner?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “You asked me that already.” Rey stated. 

 

    “Oh...right.” Poe nodded. 

 

    “Can you tell me about her?” Rey asked curiously. “About your mom.” 

 

    “My mom?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Yeah, I mean, I know you don’t want to think about how she died, but I figured it would be better to think about how she lived, if you want. Tell me all about her.” Rey offered. 

 

    “Alright...well...where to start.” Poe sighed. “My mom was a pilot in the Resistance.” 

 

    “Just like you.” Rey piped up. 

 

    “Yeah, I became a pilot because of her really. She started teaching me how to fly as soon as I could walk, and by the time I was seven I was pretty damn good, but she was the best.” Poe said. 

 

    “I though you claimed the title of best pilot in the galaxy?” Rey questioned. 

 

    “The best after my mom.” Poe added with a laugh. “If she were still alive today she’d still be better than me, it was like she was born to fly.” 

 

    “Tell me something else about her, what did she look like?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Well, my dad always says that she looked a lot like me, black hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and thinking back on it I guess I did look a lot like her, though there’s a lot of my dad in me too. My mom was beautiful.” Poe said with a slight smile playing on his lips now, trying to remember just exactly how his mother's eyes would shine with pride when he’d do something exactly the way she taught him in the ships they flew in. 

 

    “You’ll have to show me a picture of her sometime.” Rey said. “What was she like? I mean other than the best pilot ever?” 

 

    “She was kind, a bit daring, she was stubborn too, my dad said once she set her mind something that was it, no use in arguing with her over it. She was a lot like you really, I think you two would have gotten along really well.” Poe smirked. 

 

    “You think so?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Yeah, I do.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “What’s your favorite memory of her?” Rey questioned. 

 

    “Probably all the time we spent flying together, if it hadn’t been for those lessons I don’t think I’d be a pilot.” Poe said. 

 

    “She really had a big influence on you.” Rey observed as her hand intertwined with Poe’s now. “I wish I had gotten to meet her, to thank her for raising you.” 

 

    Poe glanced over at Rey now and was met with her hazel eyes and a grin on her face, he didn’t know how he ended up being at her side, and he didn’t really care anymore, all he knew was that somehow he was lucky enough to have her, and he never wanted to take Rey’s love for granted. Poe just smiled back at her before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her forehead, taking his free hand to run it through her hair. 

 

    “Thank you.” Poe said. 

 

    “For what?” Rey asked quizzically. 

 

    “For helping me remember my mom for who she was, not how she died.” Poe responded. 

  
    “Anytime, hotshot.” Rey grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek now before snuggling herself closer to his chest and taking in his warmth on this chilly starry night. 


End file.
